Mark of Blood
by lovesjasper-twilight13
Summary: When the Cullens decide to be humanlike and go out for a club night, the find trouble along the way. What could it be? Is it really an issue or are they just dreaming? Rated T for violence, tragedy, drama, & language.
1. Chapter 1: Fuss Over Nothing

**ALICE POV**

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked suddenly, his dark topaz eyes full of worry. "I haven't seen her for hours!"

"I haven't either," I replied. "Do you think maybe she went hunting with Jasper?"

"I doubt that," Bella replied quietly, plopping herself down on the sofa. Edward did the same. "She would have told Emmett if she had, or atleast me."

Emmett sat on the loveseat, the look of worry devouring any other emotion he was showing. "I hope she's okay. She's got a lot of explaining to do when she gets back."

I stood up straight then, my eyes wide – I saw Jasper and Rose sitting in my cottage, and… WTF?! He was showing her my prized possessions. My pictures. If you didn't know, photography and fashion are my thing.

"Oh, I _knew_ better than to trust Jasper!" I nearly yelled.

"Okay, chill out." Edward said. "What did you see? Where are they?"

"I'm going to kill him!" I said, creasing my eyebrow. "They've been in our cottage the whole time, and he's showing her my PHOTOS… and when the vision was ending, he was looking towards my baby photos album!"

"THAT'S what the fuss is about?" Emmett said, starting to crack up. Everyone but I joined in.

"Alice, do you want me and Edward to get them?" Bella asked, starting to stand.

"No. I want to go. Come with me, Bella. You might need to shield them from me." I said, standing up and starting to head out the door. Edward stopped me.

"Let Bella get them." He said calmly. I hated it when he was the smart one.

Bella put her hand on the doorknob, and in one quick movement she disappeared into the trees.

"If you can contain yourselves, tell Bella to meet me in our cottage." Edward said. "I know you'll be okay, Alice. We have been through worse."

"Yeah, right." Then he was gone.

Then, as I turned and sat on the couch, I heard Rosalie and Jasper step in the doorway. Bella stood in the doorway.

"Bella, Edward said he'd wait for you in the cottage." Emmett said. "Rosalie, we should talk. I'd appreciate it if you would meet me in our room."

"Thanks, Emmett." Bella said. She was already gone. So were Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale." I said, stern and serious.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked him, turning towards him. I could feel my eyes burn like I was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Alice… She was just curious, and I really didn't think you'd-"

"SORRY? You're only _sorry_?" I asked him, and I could feel the tears as they ran down my cheeks. He tried to wrap me in a hug, but I pushed him away, making him look pained.

"Alice?" he asked me, looking at me like I was bleeding to death.

"I need time to myself. I'll be back later."

Then, I ran. Jasper stood there a minute, and before I turned around to close the door, I could see he was frozen there- and he was crying, too.


	2. Chapter 2: Night Out

**EDWARD POV**

When Alice came back to the house a few hours later, we all decided to have a night out… Just to make sure Alice could forget about it a little bit more. We all went hunting in pairs the afternoon before. Bella pointed out she shouldn't go with Jasper, So I did. Bella went with Alice- I think they were both happy about that. When we got back, we started to talk about interesting party spots while the girls went upstairs. You know, they have to find the '_perfect'_ outfits.

"I really hate being formal." Emmett complained as he buttoned up his dress shirt. "It is so not my thing."

"Actually, that outfit suits you," Jasper complimented. "Mines handcuffs get bothersome."

"Why are you wearing that tuxedo anyway? It's a club, dude." Emmett said, looking at Jasper and chuckling.

"Alice's favorite."

"Alright Emmett, before you go insulting the poor guy, remind me why you are complaining?" I said, joking around.

"Because… oh, never mind."

"They don't ask for much. Let's just enjoy this night, okay? They need to hang out with people besides us too." I said, flashing Emmett a half-smile.

"I think we can speak for ourselves, Edward." Alice said suddenly, smiling from the top of the stairs.

She was the first to walk down, wearing a sparkling cotton-gray dress that covered her ankles. She also had short high heels the same color as her dress with open toes-with pearl studs for earrings and a pearl choker-type necklace. She wore her hair down, and it was straightened.

Rosalie was next, in a short, knee black dress made of satin, giving her that smooth and flawless look. Her high heels made her about an inch taller, so she was almost as tall as Emmett. She didn't wear any jewelry, but she put her hair up in a bun.

The last one to come own the stairs made my mouth fall agape. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Bella was in a short, ice-blue dress made of the same material as Rose's. Her short high heels (that I knew she hated) where the same shade of blue as her dress. She had dangling diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. She also had her hair down.

"Wow," I said, as Bella walked over to me. I grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She giggled. "You look beautiful. I don't think I've seen anything more dazzling in my lifetime."

She smiled at me, and then she gave me a quick kiss.

"You don't have to say anything. We are ready to go."

"So…" Alice said, lingering for words. "What did we decide on?"

"That cool new club downtown, I think it's called the Aqua Noxx." Jasper replied.

"Cool." Rose said.

"Sweet." I said.

"Can we take my jeep?" Emmett begged. "_PLEEESE_?"

"Are you serious, Emmett? I'd rather take a Smart Car." Alice said. Jasper snickered.

"We can all take a Porsche." Bella said. "They're cool, and two per car is perfect."

"Will do." Rosalie said. "We'll meet you there."

"Bella and I will drive in the front. Just follow us." I said.

I took Bella's hand and headed to the garage, grabbing the keys to Bella's red Porsche.

Soon after, we were all in our cars. Music blasting, windows down. Then I sensed something was wrong with Bella.

"Pull over." Bella said.

"Bells, What's-"

"STOP THE CAR NOW!!" Bella yelled. I slammed the breaks.

"What's wrong? What do you smell?"

"It's… no!" Bella said. She looked frightened. "It's…_their_ blood."


	3. Chapter 3: Known Blood

**Rosalie POV**

Suddenly, Bella's car stopped. Before I knew it, Emmett and Jasper has stopped our cars behind them.

"Emmett, Why did we stop?" I was a little bit scared, but I didn't show it.

"I don't know, Rose." He said to me. "Stay in the car. I'll be right back."  
Emmett got out of the car- I watched as he approached Bella's red Porsche slowly and I saw Edward trying to get her to talk to him. He was rubbing her arm, murmuring things I couldn't make out, studying her face. She slowly turned and looked up at Emmett. I saw her tell Emmett something, and he went to Jasper's car and said something to Alice. Then it was Alice who was standing by Bella outside her car.

Emmett got in our car and slammed the door, folding his arms over his chest.

"What did she say?" I asked him calmly.

"Get Alice." He said back. "Apparently she will only share with her."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

I saw Bella murmur something to Alice, and she turned whiter than a ghost. Alice got back into her car, and Edward turned around and started heading home. We followed him. I wanted to ask Alice something, but she wasn't in our car.

When we got home, Alice explained while we were still in the garage.

"Do you remember those stories of wolves? Wolves that can warp between a human and wolf form?" Alice asked us, still very white. "You don't remember our old friends, Kelly and Carlos. That's who Bella caught scent of."

"What do _they_ have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Come inside… I'll explain."


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

**BELLA POV**

After we got inside, we changed out of our formal wear- We all had jeans and t-shirts. Our 'chillaxing' clothes. We all lounged around in chairs around the room while Alice started the story.

"When me and Bella met a few centuries ago, we became great friends… We found this house and bought it, hoping to have future friends join us; Whether we had to transform them ourselves or not."

Emmett fake coughed and said 'Jasper'. Nobody laughed. We all looked at him and he shut up.

"As I was saying… We met these two kids on the way. Kelly and Carlos. When we first met, they seemed different. They didn't do very well at hunting. We knew they were not vampires, but we saw talent in them and wanted them to transform and live here with us. We all came to trust each other… and we were great friends. We knew that brother and sister scent by heart. They were the closest people to us-besides ourselves- and when the time was right, we told them our secret. We asked them to transform and live with us- forever."

Edward took my hand and put his other arm around my shoulder. Alice looked around; everyone had eyes fixed on her.

"They told us they couldn't. We told them if they told anyone, we would have to kill them. They told us no… and they looked so serious." She said, stopping. "Bella, can you explain the rest?"

"Yes." I said, taking a deep breath. "Well, we asked them why. They wouldn't tell us. They wouldn't talk about it. They would always change the subject."

"What do they have to hide?" Rosalie questioned.

"That's what I asked myself. Me and Alice did some research. We knew their name sounded familiar. Not only is their Great-Great-Great-Grandfather the Chief of Werewolf kind, but they got the trait. That makes them our natural enemy, and that's why they can't be vampires. They always promised not to hurt us, but they're still young-They can't control it. It hurts to smell them. All you get are painful memories. They were like family."

I looked down, feeling my eyes burn. When I looked at Alice, who was sitting across from me, She was crying, too.


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Guests

**EMMETT POV**

I went upstairs with Rosalie when I found out we have 'sworn mortal enemies'. The thought made me snicker to myself. I'm not sure why Rose changed into pajamas, since we don't sleep and all, but I sat next to her on the bed anyway. She had her head down, and she was staring at her feet.

She looked up at me, and I saw that her eyes were filled with sadness. I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked her softly, staring at her intently.

"Have you ever thought about the things Bella and Alice have hid from us to try and keep us safe?" She asked me, twirling her marriage ring on her finger idly.

"Well, no, usually I don't." I said, staring at the ceiling now. "But they are pretty good big sisters, aren't they?"  
"I guess so." She said.

"You _guess_ so?" I challenged.

"They are the only sisters I ever had." She was crying now.

I pulled her close, and I let her cry on my shoulder.  
"I don't think you'll lose them anytime soon, Rose. Don't worry, and please don't cry."

As I sat there listening to her sob, I was trying to hold back tears myself. Hey, don't be mean, everyone has a soft side.

"Rose, everything is going to be okay." I stated after a few minutes. I'm sure she'll be fine, but I think I was trying to reassure myself.

"Why don't you turn on the TV or play a video game, maybe it will help me take my mind off things." She told me, looking at me. Her eyes weren't red anymore; they were topaz.

I picked up the remote and hit the power button. I just noticed it was silent downstairs. I didn't want to know.

Rosalie took the remote from me playfully, and I smiled at her. I wrapped an arm around her and sat with her on the bed, and she screened through the channels. She stopped at _Grey's Anatomy_, A show I don't really like myself, but whatever makes her happy.

Then I heard a knock on our bedroom door.

"Come in." I said.

Alice opened the door urgently, almost making it come off its hinges.

"Wow Alice, keep the door ATTACHED to the wall, please." Rosalie said, looking at her like she was angry.

"Grab anything that matters and pack it – I mean clothes, hairbrushes, whatever – Meet me in the garage in TWO minutes. Pack things to keep you busy for at least a week." She said urgently.

"Alice, why do we have to-"

"THERES NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST DO IT!" She yelled at me, running off to her room after slamming our door shut.

I realized I could smell something … different. It didn't smell like a human, animal, or vampire.

"Uh-oh." I heard Bella say outside my door.

"Damn It." Was Alice's reply. "We are too late."


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**JASPER POV**

I, myself, jumped a little when the doorbell rang. I saw Bella jump up a little too, and Edward was already in a defensive position besides her. Alice was down in a spilt second, murmuring to herself as she walked at a human speed towards the door.

"Stay calm, guys." I said softly. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. I hope they didn't show up anytime soon. I had a bad feeling about this, but I tried to stay as calm as possible.

Alice opened the door, where I saw two young teenagers- at least 16 or 17- standing in our doorway. One was a tall, skinny, dark-skinned girl with her greasy, rough looking hair pulled back, and a nasty shade of yellow in her eyes. The boy with her was much taller, about 5' 6". He was fairly tan, but much whiter compared to the girl. He looked vampire-like, with his short, brown spiky hair and soft yellow eyes.

"Hi." The girl said, in a pretty, girly voice like Alice's, except hers didn't match her rough-emo look.

Alice stood with the door wide open. She looked shocked.

I stood up. "Hello." I said politely. I did my best to keep out a calm vibe. "Can we help you with anything?"

"First, you can invite us in." She said.

"Of course, how rude of me. Please, come inside." I doing my best not to start demanding answers.

They both stepped in at once, and Alice shut the door. They watched her as she walked over next to me.

Bella stood up. She also came to my side, Edward frozen on the couch watching her every move. I noticed then Emmett and Rosalie were standing frozen next to the stairs, watching our guests carefully and studying them from head to toe.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, looking the man directly in the eye.

"We've come to settle the score." The girl said, smiling.

"What score is there to settle?" Bella challenged.

"Oh, remember when you told us that _secret_?" The boy said evilly, in his dark, deep, cold voice. "Remember when we told you our _secret_? We both promised to not tell anyone, and you broke the promise. Do you remember? It wasn't even ten minutes ago." He laughed.

I understood then. I felt so stupid.

Bella and Alice froze.

"How dare you." Alice said angrily. "You come into my house and tell me you want to settle a score."

"After we trusted you, you left _us_." Bella added.

"That's were you are wrong, little one." Kelly laughed. "You left us. You knew it was dangerous, or you though it would be. Oh, Carlos, don't you remember this too? It was such a shame. We were good friends."

"You aren't the only ones who have added more to the family since we've seen you." Carlos laughed. "Who you haven't introduced, by the way."

"How rude we are." I said sarcastically. These people were fools. "Obviously you know Bella and Alice. I am Jasper, the one by the couch is Edward (by the mention of his name, he stood up straight, but still defensive) and the two by the stairwell are Rosalie and Emmett."

"Ah. Hello there." Carlos said, smiling.

"Alice, we have some friends we'd like you to meet." Kelly said. "Ronald, who prefers R.D.- and Abigail, who we named Abbie."

"Don't forget about our newest, Elijah." Carlos said. "He and I are great friends. Turns out, he was a werewolf too."

Mysteriously, the door opened, and we saw 3 more people outside. A girl and two boys- R.D., Abbie, and Elijah.

Edward was with Bella at once, his arm around her. Rosalie and Emmett were closer to us now, almost behind us.

I was glued next to Alice. She wasn't going to get hurt.

Carlos and Kelly backed out of the door slowly. In an instant, there were five wolves in the front yard clearing. The tallest, whom I guessed was Carlos, was in front of the other four.

Looking up at the moon, the werewolf in front got on his hind legs and let out a long, shrill, ear-piercing howl.

Then, they charged.


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Bath

**EDWARD POV**

They came at us like bullets. All of us dodged the first attack easily, but the second was harder.

"Someone get a fire going!" Jasper yelled.

Bella ran off to the left a little ways, out of the fight, and started to pile sticks.

Since everyone was busy fighting, I though I mind as well help Emmett. He was trying to take two, so I slammed into one with all my strength. He hit the other wolf and they went tumbling sideways a few feet. Within seconds, they were up again. Rosalie had one pinned to the ground, trying her best to keep it down. Jasper was doing fine, except he was trying the help Alice. Her jeans were torn in several places, and you could see the deep cuts from the wolf's claws.

Emmett had finally managed to rip one of wolf's claws off, which seemed pretty painful. The wolf howled in agony, then fell over next to a cedar tree. He ran off to help Rosalie, who was now on the ground with the wolf snapping inches from her face.

I punched the wolf I was fighting in the face, which I hoped had knocked him out. Of course, it would probably only last a few minutes, if I was lucky. I ran to help Jasper, who was covering Alice with his body and trying to keep wolves off her.

"Go!" Jasper said to Alice, as he kicked a wolf for probably the 7th time. He got it right in the eye, paralyzing it.

"Help Bella with the fire!!" I yelled at Alice, grabbing the wolf Jasper had kicked and throwing it against a tree. I jumped next to it and shoved my fangs into its front leg. It howled softly, and then it was quiet.

I got up, and Jasper was doing good now with only one. Rosalie and Emmett were also doing well with theirs, toying around with it since it was still willing to fight them.

I checked the side to see the sticks in a huge pile, which was good. Bella and Alice rushed around for anything flammable. I saw Alice say something to Bella, and Bella nodded. Alice ran off into the house.

I decided to help Jasper. Not that he needed it, but Emmett was having too much fun. I was closer to Jasper anyways. The wolf had knocked him over, and he had a gash across his chest. The wolf must have heard me coming, because he slammed into my chest and I tumbled backwards and hit a tree. Paralyzed, I saw blurs of black mixed in with scenes of Emmett and Rosalie's laughter and Jasper's growling. I looked over to Bella again, who had her back to us. Then I was afraid.

My Bella,, trying to start the fire, was about to be hit by the wolf that I knocked out earlier. I thought he would have died, the way I hit him, but he was creeping over to her.

A rush of anger swept over me. I tried to yell, but no sound. I tried to stand, but I felt weak.

You can't just sit here and watch her die, I thought. You have to help her!

I was going to help her. I stood up, my knees wobbling. I was supposed to be strong- I could do this.

I was too late. By the time I looked up again, Bella was laying next to the sticks. Alice was next to her, throwing a lighted match into the fire.

I ran to her, and I could see now the wolf was hiding behind a tree. Any second, he would attack again.

No, I told myself. He won't touch her.

I found myself next to the wolf before I was thinking clearly.

"You're going to pay for that." I told the wolf. My eyes were full of hatred.

I took a step closer, and he growled at me. I laughed at him.

I picked him up easily. Thanks to Alice, we had a fire. I threw him in it. I knew he was too weak to be able to climb out, and if he did I would rip him to pieces. For now, I needed to help Bella. I ran over to her and knelt next to her.

"Bella? Bella, Are you okay?" I asked her miserably. "Bells, talk to me!"

"Edward." She said weakly, smiling softly.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here. I'm sorry."

"OW!" She yelled, holding on to her arm, gritting her teeth. "Get Alice."

"ALICE!" I screamed, and she came outside. I don't know when she had gone into the house, but she came out with a huge roll of gauze and medical stuff.

"Bella, you're going to be okay." I said, trying more to comfort myself than her. "You aren't going to leave me."

"I will never leave you." She said, stroking my face with her good arm.

"Edward, can you please burn the rest of them so nothing else happens?" Alice suggested.

"No." I said. "I need to be with Bella."


	8. Chapter 8: Bandaging Bella

**ROSALIE POV**

Everyone had been watching Bella silently while Emmett found some of the dead wolves and burned them (precautions, you know. Give Edward some Peace of Mind). We all stood there while Alice was checking Bella out, until Edward asked Emmett to escort us inside.

"I'm staying out here, Edward, whether you like it or not. You need to go inside before you kill yourself." I said to Edward fiercely.

"Edward, I'll be fine with them. You can trust me." Bella said weakly.

Edward stood up and went inside, defeated.

"We need some clips," Alice said. "To hold the wrapping."

"I have some." I said, pulling a few from my back pocket.

"Good." She said, taking another look at Bella's gash. "It looks like she stopped bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood."

"Don't tell Edward." Bella joked. Alice smiled at her.

"We won't." I said to Bella. "Just don't get yourself killed, he'll blame me."

We all laughed at that, because they knew it was true.

Alice and I started to wrap up her arm, layering it many times, covering it in anti-bacterial and ointment so it would heal faster. Bella would groan occasionally. I hoped that meant she was in pain, because if she was the ointments were working.

"I think you're good." Alice said, sliding one last clip into place.

"It feels a lot better," Bella said, trying to sit up a little. "It still stings a bit. Reminds me of when I was human…" She smiled.

I held Bella's good side up, so she could stand right. We walked slowly, just to make sure it wasn't too much for her. Alice walked a few steps ahead, getting to the door before us. She opened it, and we walked in to see Emmett and Jasper with worried looks, and Edward with an angry one.

He had his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. I could only guess he was angry at himself. Bella looked up and saw him.

"Edward," She whispered, almost like she was pained. She reached out with her injured arm, and I guess she had a huge amount of pain go through, because she fell halfway to the floor before I caught her.

"Bella!" Edward said, like he hadn't noticed we had walked in. He took her from me gently, so I sat next to Emmett, who put his arm around me. Alice sat next to Jasper, who hugged her. We all watched as Edward carried Bella and sat on the couch, putting her on his lap so she could rest on him.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I'm okay, Edward." She said, grabbing his face in her hands. "It isn't your fault. People make mistakes."

"I'm not a person." Edward said, looking away.

"You are a person, Edward." She said stubbornly. "Emmett is a person. Alice is a person. I'm a person. You are a person too, Edward. You have a heart. It's okay to make mistakes."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Bella. Don't say I didn't. I'll never forgive myself for this, so please don't make it any harder than it is."

"I love you, Edward." Bella said, and snuggled up against him.

"I love you, Bella." He replied, and buried his head in her hair.

I don't know if she heard him. By the way she was lying there, she was probably passed out by now.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeing Clearly

**BELLA POV**

I awoke from unconsciousness a few hours later. I didn't know vampires could pass out, but I guess I was an exception. I heard Edward come in a few times when I was half-conscious, putting water and pain killers on the table for me. It didn't make sense, because I can't drink water or eat pain killers. From time to time, I truly believe he still thinks I'm human.

Luckily, he hadn't come in for a few minutes, so I figured he'd be up here soon. I had found myself on a bed, and I realized it was ours. The one in our cottage. He probably took me here to get me away from the house so I wouldn't be stared at. I heard voices from the living room. I only recognized three: Edward, Alice, and Rosalie.

I decided I should change out of these disgusting clothes. Looking again, my shirt was covered in my blood and my jeans were dirty from lying on the ground. I put on a clean pair of jeans and a white tank top. After doing that, since I felt daring, I peeled the wrappings off. All that was left was a feint scar, a little pit paler than my skin.

I opened the door to the room and walked into the living room, messing with my hair as I did.

Edward had his back turned to me, talking with Alice and Rosalie. He said something I didn't care to catch, and they laughed. When Alice and Rose saw me, they stopped smiling. Alice, of course, got up and hugged me lightly.

"Good Morning, Bella." She said, giving me some space. "Maybe me and Rose should go so you can be with Edward?"

"I'll have plenty of time with Edward later… but thanks." I said. "Don't take it personally, Edward, I want to see the family first."

He chuckled, standing up and walking to me.

"I thought you would, being the person that you are." He said jokingly, giving me a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Where are Emmett and Jasper, anyway?" I asked them, looking around, confused. I thought maybe they'd jump out at me. I wouldn't put it past Emmett, anyway.

"They'll be here…" Alice said, looking towards the door and then back at me. "About now."

Just as she finished her sentence, they walked in the door.

"Hi, Bella." Jasper said, giving me a brief hug.

Emmett charged me, literally, giving me a bear hug.

"My little sis is finally awake." He said, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled back.

"You don't know how much Edward went on and on and on and on about how worried about you he was!" Emmett said, shaking his head. "I didn't know when he would shut up."

"Really?" I said, looking at Edward, who smiled. "I believe that."

"You should." Jasper said. "It's true."

It was silent for a minute, nobody wanted to break it. Everyone was smiling or laughing.

"Maybe we should go back to the house. It's a little crowded in here." I said in a joking tone. I punched Emmett in the shoulder.

"Oww, that hurt, Bella!" He said, hitting me back. I pretended to be hurt, and they laughed.

"I'll race you to the house, Bella." Emmett said to me, backing out towards the door.

"I'll race you instead, because I know I will win." Edward said, running out with a second's head start.

"See you there." Alice said, and she and Jasper were gone.

"Goodbye, Bella." Rosalie said, walking out the door last.

I laughed and ran after them. I knew I'd be last, but at least I would be with my family.


	10. Chapter 10: Take A Walk

**EMMETT POV**

I suggested that Edward and Bella go hunting for a few hours, since it had been a while since they had gone. Also since Bella had recovered from a nearly fatal injury, it would be good to get her to go out and get some more blood in her. Rose and Alice also thought hunting would be good for her. Hey, listen to the experts. They were the only two who wanted medical training from Carlisle.

Rose and Alice had gone to the party store earlier. You know Alice. She loves to party. Yellow, red, and orange streamers flew every which-way in every room of this house. Except the bedrooms. They are off-limits. Jasper and I hid a cake Alice bought. It's all girly, with all these stripes the same color as the streamers with a sunflower on the top.

"I think we are ready now." Alice said after a few minutes of running around.

"Really? Are you sure? You didn't miss a spot?" I said sarcastically, looking around at the colorful room.

"She didn't miss an inch." Jasper said. "It looks great."

"Thanks, Jasper!" She said happily, wrapping her arm around him. "I'm going to text Edward and tell him to come home."

She pulled out her cell phone and started tapping away.

Jasper walked towards the door, putting on his long, leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked Jasper, pocketing the cell phone.

"You know I really don't like parties. I'll be back soon, I'm just taking a short walk." He said, opening the door.

He was gone.

I knew Alice was upset. He always stayed for parties. I don't know why he left, either. It's his problem. Alice is his wife. If anyone, she'd know.

Edward and Bella walked in the door happily. They both glowed. Maybe I was exaggerating, but I don't think so. It was like when they first met… Edward wouldn't stop 'following' her (its called stalking, but Edward denies it).

"So, what's with this place? It looks amazing, by the way. Alice, you did it, didn't you?" Bella said straightaway.

"Yes, I am so ashamed." She said sarcastically. Alice and Bella should have been sisters, the way they get along.

"It's our way of saying… thanks for living." I said stupidly.

"Emmett!!" Rosalie said, slapping me in the arm.

"Do that again, it felt good." I said, playing with her. She was so funny when she was mad.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett." Rosalie said, turning away from me and towards the others instead.

It was quiet for a second. Alice broke the silence.

"Should we sit down, then?" Alice said. She walked past me on the way to the couch. "Get the stuff out of the fridge." She whispered to me harshly.

"Okay." I said, walking to the kitchen, grabbing the cake, and setting it on the table within seconds.

We all sat around and admired the cake. Then we started talking… and joking. It was all fun and games and giggles, and then Alice got quiet. She sat up straight, eyes wide. Totally focused and… Alert. Oh No.

"Jasper…" She said. "Don't do it, Jasper. Turn around."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Turn around, Jasper. Damn it, she will kill you!"


End file.
